


“How To Take Care Of Your Ghoul” By Hide

by orphan_account



Series: Hide’s Ghoulish Dilemmas [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A non angsty TG fic, Aunt Touka, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fem!Kaneki, Fluff, Gentle, I can’t believe it, Kaneki tries to have normal cravings, Kissing, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, M/M, Married Couple, Married man Hide, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervous kaneki, Nishio/Hide broship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Smitten Hide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touka is the best bitch, Working Hard, good hubby hide, hidekane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow Nagachika Hide on his journey of taking care of his very own ghoul.(Holy fuck— he didn’t expect it to be so difficult.)“Who the hell gives a hungry ghoul that’s seven months pregnant fucking sugar cubes?!”“I—!”“You’re the most idiotic human I’ve ever met!”“... So, can I have the sugar cubes?”“Just take them and get your stupid ass out of here!”
Relationships: Akino Shingo/Natsuno Yu (OC/OC), Fueguchi Hinami & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Fueguchi Hinami & Kirishima Touka, Fueguchi Hinami & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Kamishiro Rize & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nishio Nishiki, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Nishio Nishiki, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Tsukiyama Shuu, Nishino Kimi/Nishio Nishiki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hide’s Ghoulish Dilemmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912753
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	1. Kaneki’s Hunger (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but I had to 
> 
> This idea has been eating at my sleep for weeks now so I just had to get it off my chest

_Hideyoshi Nagachika was proud to say that he was a married man, a very happily married man of two years._

_He has a lovely and adorable wife, who's blushing face he just couldn't get enough of and her absolutely precious mannerisms that he loved with all his heart._

( _Oh, and his wife is a ghoul.)_

{ _But she is the most adorable and harmless ghoul out there. Hide was positive that someone could shove her and she'd be the one apologizing profusely, which actually has happened one too many times and Hide had been trying to get her to stop apologizing for ten minutes straight. }_

Hide was also very, very proud to say that he and his wife were expecting their first child. Just the thought that in about two months, there would be a pair of tiny feet running around the house brought a wide smile to Hide's face.

"Ah, I can't wait!"

Hide closed his eyes and took a deep breath before spinning around, a wide goofy grin still spread across his lips until...:

"H-Hide..?" a soft voice whispered from behind him, a weight slumping softly against his back. "Hide?"

Snapping his eyes open eagerly, Hide chortled and turned around with a smile. "Woah," he exclaimed grinning even wider as he earned himself a embarrassed splutter and an adorable blush, "speak of the devil!"

"Hide!"

"Sorry, sorry, 'Neki!" Hide laughed as he felt a face nuzzle into his shoulder and hands clutch at his arm. "What's up?" He asked looking down at the woman behind him. His face softened as he gazed at Kaneki, watching as she nuzzled into his shoulder to hide the rapid blush creeping up her neck and along her cheeks, all the way up to her ears. "Oh 'Neki..."

Kaneki let out a soft squeal as Hide moved his unoccupied hand to her swollen abdomen and poked it gently with his index finger. Snapping her head up to look into her husband's brown eyes, the she-ghoul tried to swat his hand away, her face heated.

Hide chuckled happily and continued to poke Kaneki's belly. "You're just too cute, 'Neki!" 

"S-stop it!" Kaneki wailed, slapping at Hide's hand. "I don't like that, Hide!"

Hide simply laughed and gave his wife's belly one last poke before taking her hand and spinning her around to face him, hugging her close. "What's up?" He hummed softly, stroking Kaneki's short black hair with his hand absentmindedly. "You usually don't come into my study unless it's urgent, are you okay?"

Hide locked gazes with Kaneki's tearful grey one, his own brown gaze worried. "Kaneki?" He asked again, a note of slight hysteria in his voice.

Kaneki gaped at her husband and her flushed a brighter red."U-uhm.."

The way Hide could go from an absolute sunshine boy to a serious and protective husband still never ceased to surprise Kaneki.

Scratching her cheek, a habit she did when nervous or uncomfortable in the center of attention, Kaneki opened and closed her mouth as she tired to form coherent sentences, resembling a fish out of water. "W-well I.. y-you see, Hide.." as she stammered nervously, averting her eyes, "I-I'm.."

Hide raised an eyebrow at his wife. "You're?" He parroted, his hands now resting on Kaneki's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're what, 'Neki?"

Kaneki craned her neck to look back up at Hide, her face now a shade of dark crimson. "I'm.." she whispered, mortified that she was bothering her husband with such a trivial matter. "I.."

Hide stared at her expectantly, waiting, patient with his wife, for an answer.

"Well?"

Kaneki pursed her lips and sighed as Hide's hands began to gently knead her shoulders. _'Am I really going to interrupt his work for this_?' She huffed to herself, steam practically spurting from her ears as her stomach emitted a soft rumble in reply. Eyes darting frantically up at Hide, Kaneki gasped softly. ' _Whew_ ,' she sighed with obvious relief, leaning against her husbands chest. ' _It looks like he didn't hear..'_

"'Neki, I'm freaking out here!" Hide said, interrupting Kaneki's internal struggle. "Are you okay?!"

Kaneki suppressed a snort and nodded. "I'm fine Hide," she sighed, smiling slightly as the tense hands on her shoulders moved to rub her arms. "I'm just a bit hungry, that's all."

Hide let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding and lowered his head, nuzzling his nose into Kaneki's neck with a sigh. "Oh.." he mumbled softly. "You're hungry?"

Kaneki nodded and bit her lip as another soft rumble sounded from her swollen abdomen. "Mmm.." she replied, raising her hands and placing them atop her stomach. 

"Ghouls can't eat human food," Hide murmured as he placed his hands on Kaneki's. "So, what should I give you now?"

Kaneki bit her lip as her mouth began to water. ' _Flesh_ ,' she wanted to scream. ' _Lots of juicy flesh..'_ but instead, she forced herself to swallow down her needs and shook her head. "Some coffee and sugar cubes..?"

"That's not enough," Hide replied, wrapping his arms around Kaneki's waist. "You need nutrients for little Anju!"

Quirking as eyebrow, Kaneki echoed, "Little.. Anju?" She looked up at her husband incredulously. "You chose a name already, Hide? We don't even know the gender!"

"Hey, I like the name!"

"At least ask me first,"

Hide nodded and raised himself from Kaneki, his arms still looped around her waist. "Okaayyy~" he drawled.

Kaneki sighed again and looked down at her stomach. ' _I'm_ _hungry_..' her mouth began to water again as a small string of drool managed to slip down the side of her mouth.

"Neki, you're drooling."

"A-Ah, I am?"

"Yeah."

Hastily, Kaneki rubbed at the side of her mouth with her hand and bit her lip again. She was really getting hungry now, and with Hide so close and smelling as good as he always did.. well, it didn't really make it better, nor did it quell her hunger. As if protesting, Kaneki's swollen abdomen seized up painfully, causing the ghoul to lurch over Hide's arms with a wail.

"'Neki!" Hide gasped, catching Kaneki in his arms, bracing her against him. "Kaneki!"

' _I want flesh_..' the ghoul in Kaneki moaned. ' _Let me bite, just one bite!'_

Kaneki whimpered and shook her head wildly, flailing in Hide's arms. "No.." she panted. "No, no, no!"

Hide held fast, letting Kaneki struggle until she calmed down, relaxing in his arms. His worry began to grow inch by inch as he watched his wife struggle. It wasn't right for Kaneki to suffer because of her own stubbornness. It wasn't right for her to worry to take care of herself.

Kaneki let her jaw slack and her mouth hang open, drool dripping down her chin. "Hide.." she whispered quietly, licking her lips. "Hide.."

Hide nodded, "I'm right here, 'Neki."

".. Hungry.."

"I know."

_I want flesh.._.

"I want to eat."

"What can I do?"

_Give me a small taste.. please.._

"Sugar cubes in coffee, please."

_Flesh_!

"I'll go get them from Touka-Chan." Hide offered, letting go of Kaneki and leading her over to a stool in his study, gently sitting her down. "Stay right here."

Kaneki nodded, swallowing hard. "O-okay.."

  
  


_No.. I want you..._

"See you.." Kaneki whispered sheepishly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Be safe, 'Neki." Hide whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Kaneki's temple. Kaneki butted into the touch with a whimper. Hide just smelled so.. good. She was just so hungry. Hide gave Kaneki's swollen belly a quick pat before grabbing his coat and rushing out of his study. "I'll be back soon!" He called with a wave. "Don't strain yourself!"

"Okay, be safe.." Kaneki mumbled with a wave, watching sadly as Hide disappeared through the doorway, leaving her alone. "I won't.."

The heavily pregnant ghoul sighed and leaned back in the chair, her head falling back and brows knitting together as her eyes fluttering closed as she gripped at her stomach, listening to it growl quietly. 

_Hungry... I'm hungry.._

She bit down harder on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

  
  


_Human.. human flesh.._

"Food..."

_I want human flesh..._

Kaneki cracked her eyes open and turned her head slowly to look at the door that Hide had disappeared out of, chest heaving wearily.

"Coffee and sugar cubes..."

_I want to eat, Hide..._


	2. Kaneki’s Hunger (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Nishio being a good senpai

By now, Hide still hasn't returned and Kaneki's hunger was growing intolerable. 

"Hide.. hurry up with those sugar cubes.." the ghoul muttered under her breath as she leaned back further in the chair.

_Food... I want food, damn it!_

Kaneki's eyes began to water. "I don't want to eat flesh.." she mumbled, her voice wavering. "I don't want..."

_I want flesh_!

"I don't want to kill humans.."

_I have to kill!_

"I can't.." Kaneki wailed, her voice cracking with the force of a sob. "I don't want..!"

" ** _Hey... If you want food, I can help you_** ~" a voice sang into her ear as flutter light arms wrapped themselves around Kaneki's shoulders.

Kaneki's breath hitched and tears rolled freely down her red cheeks, mingling with the drool pooling at her chin. "R-Rize.. San.." she gasped, her eyes wide. "R-Rize-San.."

" _ **Yup~ that's me**_!" Rize sang, moving from behind Kaneki to sit beside her on the arms of the chair. " _ **I'm here to help you, Kaneki-Kun, here to help you with your sad little troubles!**_ "

Kaneki paled rapidly at the deceased ghoul's words, her grip on her sides tightening until her nails dig past her loose sweater and into her skin. "No.."

" _ **I'll help you get some nice**_ ," Rize hummed into Kaneki's ear, making the other ghoul shiver and bite her lip. " _ **Juicy.. human flesh.**_ "

Kaneki whimpered, biting her tongue as a wave of hunger washed over her. "No.." she wailed, shaking her head crazily. "I-I don't want..."

" _ **No Kaneki-Kun, don't lie to yourself."**_

"I don't want.. t-to eat.."

" _ **Of course you want!**_ " Rize sneered into her ear, hugging Kaneki back, trapping her against the chair. " _ **You're hungry; you're hungry and tired and miserable!**_ "

Kaneki groaned and shook her head faster. "I'm not.. I-I won't!"

" _ **Say what you want, but when a ghoul is hungry,"**_ Rize whispered, her words fading slowly as Kaneki's eyes fluttered closed. " _ **A ghoul must eat.. no matter the cost**_."

Before Kaneki knew, she had fallen asleep in the chair, her head lolling to one side and arms gripping the sides of the chair so tightly that her knuckles were white. She was unresponsive enough to not hear the door to the study clock open and footsteps to sound as somebody walked inside.

"Kaneki, you're drooling." 

The ghoul gasped, waking with a start and shot up in the chair before grimacing and wrapping an arm around her belly. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the figure standing before her. "N-Nishio-Senpai..?" She stammered before quickly averting her gaze and looking back down at her hands. "W-when.. h-how.. Uhh, welcome.."

The man nodded. "The one and only," he said. "Thanks."

Kaneki didn't even have to look up at him to see that he was smirking. "W-what brings you h-here?" The ghoul asked, wiping the drool from the corners of her mouth and licking her swollen lips.

"Well you see," Footsteps sounded once more before halting in front of her and kneeling at the chair's arm, resting his arm on it. "Hide called me." Nishio hummed looking sideways at Kaneki.

Kaneki suppressed a giggle. _'Of course he did,_ ' she smiled to herself. ' _There was no way that Hide would leave her alone, especially right now_.' The ghoul gripped at her abdomen as it released a low rumble before looking back up at Nishio, eyes worried and filled with tears. "N-Nishio-Senpai.."

"Calm down, calm down... you'll be fine." Nishio sighed before reaching into the bag beside him as pulling out a package, handing it to Kaneki. "Here, the manager sent this." He answered the non verbal question that hung in the air. "It's food so eat."

Reaching out and hesitantly taking the small, neatly wrapped package from the taller ghoul's hands, Kaneki gulped nervously, "F-food?"

Nishio nodded, "Mhm."

"W-what's inside this?"

"The manager said that it's best if you didn't know, Kaneki."

Kaneki hung her head. "I-I see.." she whispered before nervously fumbling with the packaging, the two ghouls sitting in an awkward silence.

"The Anteiku's been sending you flesh packages," Nishio said, breaking the awkward silence and glaring at the heavily pregnant ghoul. "Why haven't you taken in any of them?"

Kaneki squealed and dropped the package onto the floor, watching with wide eyes as it splattered, dyeing the wooden floor crimson. Tears dropped down her cheeks as she refused to look up at the taller ghoul, twiddling her fingers and opening and closing her mouth as if trying to say something.

Nishio sighed and placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder, giving it a light pat. "Kaneki," he shook his head, "you can't avoid this. You have to eat, and even if it seems gross at first, you'll get used to it. It's for your own good."

Kaneki sniffled and hid her face in her hands. "I-I-I don't w-want to eat human f-flesh!" She cried as Nishio rubbed small circles along her back. "I-I don't w-want t-to k-kill humans.. I'm n-not a m-m-monster!"

Nishio found himself at loss for anything to say, instead, just settling on rubbing Kaneki's back as she cried to help her calm down. _'I know that pregnant woman tend to be emotional,_ ' he groaned to himself. ' _But this is just too much.. Well, on second thought, this is Kaneki..'_

The older ghoul heaved another sigh and let the woman cry to let out her worries. He didn't like to see Kaneki like this. Sure, he didn't really like her per say, but she was still his friend and had helped him and Kimi out, so helping her quell her hunger really was the least he could do. And besides, he also owed Hide in a way.

"I'm so h-h-hungry.." Kaneki whispered, curling in on herself. "B-but I w-won't eat h-humans.. n-not if H-Hide will hate m-me.."

"Why would Hide hate you?" Nishio asked incredulously. ' _How stupid can this girl be?!'_ "Is that what you really think, that he would hate you for doing what you need to live? For doing what you need for your and his kid?"

"H-he'll think that I'm a monster!"

Nishio stood up from beside Kaneki and looked over her before slamming his hands down on either side of the chair's arms, trapping Kaneki in between, gritting his teeth. "Are you stupid?!"

Kaneki winced at Nishio's outburst and squeezed her eyes shut, her lips trembling as she nodded slowly. "I-I'm afraid t-that H-Hide will l-l-leave me.." she whimpered as Nishio looked down at her. "I-I don't want that.."

"He won't leave you."

Kaneki gasped, "H-huh?"

Letting go of the wooden arms, the taller ghoul stood back up before bending over and lifting the now wrinkled and crumpled package off of the bloodied floor. "Hide, that dumbass..." Nishio muttered as Kaneki gaped at him. "He told me that he'll always love you, no matter what you do and that he'll never leave you."

Kaneki's lips slowly spread into a trembling smile as she let out a small sob. "R-really?"

Nishio nodded. "Really," he replied. Turning around to face the she-ghoul, he dropped the package into her lap and waved a hand dismissively. "So eat without any worries."

Kaneki stared at the package in her lap, her hands hovering above it. "Hide won't hate me..." she muttered as her fingers twitched. "I can eat without worrying that he'll leave me.."

"That's right." 

Slowly unraveling the package, Kaneki picked up the slab of flesh in her hands and smiled up at Nishio, tears still dripping from her eyes. "Thank you for the m-meal!" She stammered happily.

Nishio returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Yeah," he muttered. "Go ahead and eat, you've been waiting long enough anyway."

And Kaneki dug in, finally able to eat without any worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next we’re gonna have Touka almost kill Hide because it’s Touka


	3. Sugar Cubes, Are You Stupid? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touka really says “Tsundere”

By the time Hide reached the Anteiku, he was a flushed cheeked, panting and sweating mess. Bursting in through the doors despite them clearly saying closed, Hide yelled loudly, "Touka-Chan, Touka-Chan!"

"Ah, I see that Kaneki finally let you out of her grip, Nagachika-Kun," a calm voice from beside him greeted. "Welcome."

"Sorry manager," Hide gasped as he rushed towards the counters of the coffee shop. "No time to stop!"

The elderly man shook his head with a smile and the gentle wave of his hand. "No, it's no problem Nagachika-Kun." He reassured the fretting human. "Go ahead through the door, Touka-Chan is upstairs."

Hide granted the manager a quick smile filled with gratitude before nodding quickly and rushing past the counter and through the old wooden door, up the stairs of the back building and on his way to Touka.

"Touuuukkaaaa-Chaaaaaannn!" Hide yelled bursting through a dark door and into a small room at the end on the hallway.

"What the _fuck_ —?!"

Hide flinched as a loud thud sounded followed by advanced cursing and grumbling as a blue haired adolescent flew out of the chair she had been sitting in, pencils and notebook falling from her grip. The light haired man slowly made his way over to the heap on the floor and offered the girl his hand with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Touka-Chan.." he muttered softly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

The blue haired girl picked herself up slowly, grumbling and glowering at Hide as she picked up her many pencils and books that had been scattered over the floor. Finally getting all her things in order and placing them back on her desk in their places, she whirled around to face Hide, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

Hide chuckled nervously. He was certain that if looks could kill, he'd be dead once, twice and then again after being revived and then killed again and again. "S-sorry about that, Touka-Chan.. I really didn't—"

"What the fuck, Nagachika!" Touka hissed, cutting Hide off in mid sentence. _"What the actual fuck_!"

Hide cringed. He'd made the blue haired girl angry, which was not what he came here to do. _'I need to get those sugar cubes and get back to 'Neki as soon as I can!'_ He sighed as Touka slapped his hand away and sat down at her desk, crossing her arms over her chest and crossing one leg over the other.

"So?" Touka implied with the lazy wave of her hand, eyebrow arched elegantly as she glared at Hide. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your crybaby wife?"

"I... well, you see..?" Hide offered uselessly as Touka gaped at him. "I came to.. Uh, I came to ask you something?"

Touka huffed and frowned at the light haired man. "So you left the crybaby alone—"

"Not alone," Hide supplied. "She's with Nishio-Senpai!"

Touka slapped her forehead with her palm, sighing in exasperation. "Oh great," she sneered with an eye roll. "I guess that it's not that bad!" She threw her arms out as she scolded Hide, who shrunk with every passing second. "All you did was leave the damn _crybaby_ with the second fucking _pervert_!"

"Nishio-Senpai won't do anything to 'Neki," Hide sighed.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" Touka got shot back. "Didn't he try to kill the both of you before?"

Hide rubbed at his temples. "He owes Kaneki for saving Kimi, remember?"

Touka blinked before nodding and crossing her arms again. "Oh, yeah." She said. "He does."   
The blue haired girl planted one foot on the floor and used it to spin around closer to Hide. "So?" She inquired, spinning a pen between her fingers. "What do you need?" 

"Got any sugar cubes?" Hide asked quickly, standing up again and leaning against the counter in Touka's room.

Touka nodded. "I do," she hummed. "Why?"

Thumbing his palm, Hide mumbled, "To help 'Neki with her hunger,"

" _Hah_?"

"To help Kaneki with her hunger.." Hide repeated a bit louder this time, watching carefully as Touka's glare turned into a look of a crazed man.

"Sugar cubes, are you stupid?!" Touka yelled, throwing a culinary book at Hide.

Hide yelped and raised his arms to shield his face before ducking out of the books path. "T-Touka— calm d-down!" He gasped, dodging book after spoon after pan. "Stop! I'm gonna die!"

"You—" Touka hissed, punctuating every word with every object she threw at Hide. "Are—" she threw a wooden ladle. "The—" a small pan. "Most _stupid_ —" another chef's guide. "Human I've ever met!"

By the time Touka had thrown everything there was on the counter to throw at Hide, the light haired man was an absolute mess. Both were panting heavily, Hide on the floor and Touka gripping the counter.

"Who the fuck," Touka groaned as she slapped the counter, "tries to quell a ghoul's hunger with fucking _sugar cubes_?!"

"That's what Kaneki asked me to give her!" Hide wailed still covering his face with his hands.

"Kaneki asked you for them?"

"Yeah!"

Touka sighed. "I see," she mumbled to herself before looking back at Hide. "How many do you need?"

Hide offered a small shrug. "Enough to put into a big mug of coffee, I guess." He replied. "Maybe a bit more."

Touka nodded, "Alright." She sighed before kneeling down to reach into one of the cabinets below her, rummaging inside for her sugar cubes that she kept stored for Kaneki whenever she would come over. "Here..." the blue haired ghoul muttered pulling out two small pouches stained white and handing them to Hide. "There's a few extra in the second one and some jelly buns that the manager made for the crybaby."

Hide smiled at Touka and reached over, placing a hand on her blue hair before ruffling it with a chuckle. Thanks, Touka-Chan." He said, watching gleefully as the younger adult blushed. "I'm sure that Kaneki will love the jelly buns you made."

"I-I told you didn't I?!" Touka spluttered slapping Hide's hand away. "I didn't make them, the manager did! And I could care less if that damn useless half ghoul likes them!"

Hide chortled again and turned on his heel, walking to the door. "Thanks again, Touka-Chan!" He sang with a wave. "I'll be sure to tell Kaneki to say thank you to the chef!"

"Just get your stupid ass out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Hide called as Touka slammed the door closed behind him. "See ya!"

Touka sighed as Hide's footsteps echoed further and further away and smiled softly before locking her door with a soft click. "Yeah," she chortled. "But you really are the stupidest human I've ever met... giving a ghoul sugar cubes."


	4. Kaneki’s Favorite Armchair (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has a favorite chair, pass it on

"You done?" Nishio asked as he watched Kaneki eagerly gobble up the last of the arm from the package.

Kaneki nodded, blood smeared around her mouth and on her nose. "Mhm!" She managed through a mouthful of flesh as she finished chewing. "Thank you Nishio-Senpai, that really helped.."

"Yeah," Nishio hummed as he took the empty wrapping from Kaneki before handing her a handkerchief to wipe her face, "don't mention it. After all, I'm just repaying a favor."

Kaneki took the handkerchief from the taller ghoul and began to wipe the blood from her chin and nose. After wiping the last of the splotches of crimson off of her chin, the heavily pregnant ghoul looked up at her senior with wide eyes, curious and shimmering with slight worry. "W-what favor, Nishio-Senpai?" She squealed hastily, scrambling to pick herself up from the chair and to clean up the mess around her. "Y-you aren't in debited to me—!"

"Yes I am," Nishio mumbled, raising a hand to stop Kaneki from bending over to wipe the blood from the floor. Taking a step closer to the younger ghoul, Nishio stretched his arms out and gently pushed Kaneki back into the chair. "I owe you for saving Kimi from Tsukiyama," he replied as Kaneki's question hung in the air. "So sit back down."Frowning at the other ghoul to sit down, Nishio watched with his arms crossed over his chest as Kaneki wilted under his gaze and complied, slowly settling herself back down onto Hide's armchair. Sighing, the light haired man knelt down and began to scrub at the floor, trying to get the crimson stains off the polished wood. 

Kaneki watched as Nishio scrubbed the floor in Hide's study, rubbing the left lower half of her swollen abdomen absentmindedly with one hand and gripping the velvety arm of the chair with the other. ' _I feel bad that Nishio-Senpai has to clean up my mess._.' Kaneki gulped nervously, making the slight movement to get up once more.

  
  
  
  
"N-Nishio-Senpai.." Kaneki began nervously, slowly lifting herself back up and out of the chair. "Please l-let me take care of that.. I-it isn't right for a guest—"

"I thought that I told you to sit down." Nishio hissed without needing to look up to see that Kaneki had stood up. "I don't need you to help."

Kaneki held herself up despite the trembling in her legs and shook her head. "I-I know," she mumbled. "But... I-it isn't right for m-me to sit back while m-my guest c-cleans up my m-mess!"

"I told you, Kaneki," Nishio said slowly as if speaking to a child, and in a way, he was. "I owe you, so let me at least clean this up."

"It doesn't matter if y-you owe me! I should s-still be cleaning instead of my g-guest!"

"There's no point, I'm almost done cleaning anyways."

Kaneki sighed and began to chew on her lower lip, another nervous tick of hers that she had developed over the years. She found it much easier and safer, at times, instead of voicing her worry. Slumping back down in the velvety chair, the heavily pregnant ghoul grumbled under her breath and pushed out her chewed up lips in a pout. "Even so..." she mumbled. "Even if you owe me, I should still help.."

"Kaneki," Nishio shook his head with a grin as he slowly straightened up and stood on his feet, dusting himself off from nothing in particular and tossing the bloodied handkerchief over his shoulder and into the boy behind him. "That mindset of yours is what gets you in trouble all the time."

Kaneki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, frowning ever so slightly as Nishio rolled up his sleeves lazily and settled down on the left velvet arm of the chair, draping an arm around her shoulders with a grin.

"You gotta be a bit more lenient with yourself, momma bookworm!" Nishio teased lightly. "Loosen up and let yourself relax sometimes, let others take care of things for you." He glanced down quickly at Kaneki's swollen abdomen, his gaze softening for a brief moment before whispering, "You don't want to get in trouble right now, do you?"

"Don't call me that please." Kaneki sighed and closed her eyes in exasperation, leaning back against the armchair's soft cushioning, rubbing her swollen belly slowly as Nishio's hand strayed down to her back. "Of course I don't want to get into trouble.."She looked down at her hands and fell silent before saying, "I-it's just that I c-can't do that.." 

"Why not?"

"I can't afford to be a b-burden to e-everyone.." Kaneki mumbled. "I-I've already caused them so much trouble.."

"Then what's just a little more?" Nishio began with a small laugh before falling sober at Kaneki's saddened gaze. "Seriously?"

Kaneki sniffled again and his her face from the older ghoul, still refusing to meet his gaze, shifting slowly before turning around in the armchair to lay with a soft thump, her bloated abdomen squishing against the cushion and her arms wrapped around her waist as she snuggled into the velvety cushions. Inhaling, Kaneki smiled slightly as Hide's warmth and deliciousness enveloped her in a hug, relaxing her.

"You really like that armchair, huh?"

Kaneki blinked confusedly, "Huh?" before rolling back over onto the other side and facing Nishio again. Smiling sheepishly as her cheeks flamed, the ghoul nodded slowly. "I-I suppose.."

"Any reason?" Nishio prompted. Even though he had a pretty good idea of what Kaneki was going to say, he still wanted to hear it from the younger ghoul.

Kaneki nuzzled her cheek into the soft pillow of the armchair and sighed. "B-because it reminds me of H-Hide," she mumbled so softly that Nishio had to lean closer to hear her. "It makes me happy w-when he's not here.."

"Oh, I see."

"Mmm.."

Nishio thought for a moment before asking, "Does it help?"

Kaneki blinked at him. "Help with what?"

"Your hunger."

Kaneki's eyes turned downcast again as they clouded over, a much more murky grey than usual. "..."

Nishio raised his eyebrows, "Does it?"

Kaneki shook her head. ".. N-no."

"Does it make it worse?"

Kaneki whimpered softly and Nishio took that as a yes. 

"Then just don't sit in it." The older ghoul offered with a shrug.

Kaneki shook her head. "I-it's my comfort c-chair.." she whispered nuzzling deeper into the cushioning. "It keep m-me safe.." 

Nishio sighed, exasperated, and pinchedhis temples. "But it's—"

"It's my chair!" Kaneki hissed, frowning into the armchair. "I'm not getting rid of it!"

"I never said that—"

"It's my chair!"

"I know—"

"It's _mine_!"

"Okay, I get it!" 

Sighing and retreating, giving the heavily pregnant ghoul her space, Nishio sat down cross legged on the floor and rested his chin on his palm. "Sorry," he huffed, "I didn't know that you liked the damn chair this much."

Kaneki huffed again and his her face in the velvet. "I-I.." she mumbled, "n-no, it's my fault."

  
Sighing and taking another small whiff of Hide's comforting scent, Kaneki began to grow nervous, worried that she had upset the older ghoul by being possessive over the armchair. "I-I'm sorry..."

Nishio waved his hand dismissively with a small grin. "Eh, no worries." He chuckled. "After all, everyone has something that they like a bit too much."

Kaneki managed an embarrassed giggle and small smile. "I-I'm sure they do.."

Nishio grinned at Kaneki before shaking his head. "But really," he laughed, "this armchair?"

Kaneki's face burned. "I-it smells like H-Hide..."


	5. In Which Kaneki Tries To Have Normal Cravings (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ihei, but she’s kinda a bitch here ;-;

“Do you want the strawberries or the watermelon, ‘Neki?”   
  


  
  


“ _W-watermelon, please._ ”   
  


  
  


“Sure thing, babe! Anything else I should pick up before coming home?”   
  


  
  


“ _Coffee_?”   
  
  


  
  


  
“And sugar cubes?”   
  


  
  
  
“ _Y-yes please._.” 

“Got it!”   
  


  
  


“ _Thanks, Hide_..” 

  
  
  


“No problem ‘Neki! I’ll see you soon then,” 

“ _Y-yeah._..” 

  
  


“Love you, Kaneki.”   
  


  
  
  
  


“ _Love you too, Hide_.”   
  


  
  


Nagachika Hideyoshi sighed as he hung up and turned off his phone. Leaning back in the chair in his office, Hide crossed his arms behind his head and glanced up at the ceiling. “I wish that time would just hurry up a bit..” he muttered. “I gotta get home!”   
  


  
  
  


  
“Who were you talking to, Nagachika-Kun?”   
  


  
  
  


Hide looked to the side and a wide grin spread across his face. “If it isn’t Ihei-Chan!” He greeted happily with a small wave. “What’s up? Did Arima send you?”   
  


  
  
  


The cherry haired woman shook her head. “No,” she hummed with a small smile of her own. “I came because I heard you talking.”   
Ihei looked Hide straight into the eyes and tilted her head, her arms crossed behind her back and fingers laced. “And,” she said, her tone singsong like, “I was wondering who you were taking to.”   
  


  
  
  


Hide blinked for a moment at the special investigator. “Huh?” He asked, genuinely confused. “Why would you wonder a thing like that?”   
  


  
  
  


Ihei shrugged, “Just a because,”   
  


  
  
  


Chortling, the light haired investigator grinned widely at his coworker. “Ah well,” he replied happily, “I was talking with ‘Neki!”   
  


  
  
  


“‘Neki?” Ihei echoed, frowning slightly at Hide. “Who’s that?”   
  


  
  
  
  
The light haired investigator’s smile faltered as he blinked up at the woman standing next to his desk. “What do you mean who’s that, Ihei-Chan, of course you can’t—” He trailed off as Ihei continued to frown at him, his face flaming. “A-Ah... Do you really not know..?” 

  
  
  
  


“No?”

  
  
  
  


Hide covered his flaming face with his hands and whispered, “Kaneki...” 

  
  


“Oh~ you mean your wife!” Ihei smiled at last. “I see!”   
  


  
  
  


“Y-yeah,” Hide whispered, mortified that he called Kaneki by her nickname so casually at work, and in front of a high ranking individual.   
  


  
  
  


Ihei‘s smile widened considerably. “So,” she hummed leaning into Hide’s desk, “what did she want?”   
  


  
  
  


“Just to talk.”   
  


  
  
  


“While you’re at work?”   
  


  
  
  


“Well, yes.”   
  


  
  
  


“While you’re busy with exterminating ghouls?”   
  
  


  
  


“Yeah,” Hide muttered, gripping his cellphone tightly in his hands. “Is something wrong with that?”

  
  


Ihei nodded. “Here at the CCG,” she explained slowly, smile strained, “the rule clearly states that your private life does not interfere with your work.”   
  


  
  


  
Hide nodded slowly, “I know that, but I was only—”   
  


  
  
  


“And that includes phone calls from family.”   
  


  
  
  


“I’m aware,” Hide began with a sigh, “but you see—” 

  
  


Ihei interrupted him again with her soft voice and strained smile. “Then if you are aware, Nagachika-San,” she hummed, “please refrain from interacting with your wife during work hours.”   
  
  


  
Hide gave up with trying to get his point across and hung his head, “Yes ma’am..” 

  


“Well then,” Ihei sighed as she slowly lifted herself from Hide’s table and turned around, walking away with a small wave, “have a nice day, Nagachika-San. You’re free to go for today!”   
  


“Yes, good work!” Hide called back, saluting as Ihei left his office. Once the cherry haired woman was out of sight, Hide grabbed his bags and coat, made sure his phone was in his pocket and rushed out of the room and down the halls to the main doors. _‘Finally, I though that I’d never get away!’_ His mind sighed at him. Hide walked out of the CCG headquarters and began his way down the street. “Now then,” he hummed happily as he pulled his phone from his pocket, “Kaneki said she wanted watermelon so..” Hide plastered a large smile on his face before puckering his lips and whistling cheerily, strolling down the street. “To the supermarket!” He cheered. “Watermelon, watermelon, watermelon!”   
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe that you asked him for _watermelon.”_ Nishio sighed shaking his head. “Out of everything you could’ve asked for, you chose watermelon.”   
  


  
  
  


Kaneki looked down at her hands before placing her index finger on her chin and tapping it three times nervously. “T-that’s what normal cravings are, right?” She stuttered, glancing quickly up at the older ghoul. “A-asking for normal stuff like w-watermelon..”   
  


Nishio snacked his forehead with a groan as Kaneki fiddled with her fingers.   
  


“Usually you’d ask for _what you’re craving.”_ He managed to ground out through gritted teeth. “Not what’s _normal.”  
  
_

“B-but,” Kaneki whispered, “it’s not l-like I can ask H-Hide to get me what I-I really want..” 

  
  


“I don’t understand why he can’t just give you some.” Nishio retorted, anger seeping into his tone. “If Kimi did it, why can’t he?!”  
  


“ _Never!”_ Kaneki shrieked, standing up from the armchair, her entire dorm trembling. “Never ever suggest that I take flesh from Hide!”   
  


  
  


Nishio stared wide eyed at the younger ghoul, watching as she stood in front of him, her eyes blazing and body trembling with pent up anger. Raising his hands in surrender, the older ghoul muttered, “it was only a suggestion,” 

  
  


“A horrible suggestion,” Kaneki muttered under her breath, frowning. “I don’t want to hear that ever again..”   
  


“Sorry,” Nishio offered, “I won’t say it again.”   
  


“Okay,” 

Silence... then: 

“Do you even like watermelon?”   
  


“.. Not really.”   
  


“Then why did you tell him to get it?!”   
  


Kaneki flushed, muttering sheepishly, “Because Hide likes watermelon..” 

“Listen here,” Nishio sighed, “who’s taking care of who here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishio has a point


	6. Old Friends (Part 1)

Hide hummed as he walked down the streets of Tokyo, swinging his arms happily and a spring in his step. "Watermelon, watermelon, watermelon!" He cheered making his way to the supermarket. "Kaneki and watermelon!"

  
  


Reaching the supermarket, the ghoul investigator pulled the doors open with a large smile, the bells chiming and greeting him with a jolly jingle as he walked inside, his white coat swishing and quinqe case pulled over his shoulder.

  
  


"Hey Nagachi!" A voice called as Hide entered.

  
  


Hide grinned widely as he turned to face the owner of the voice with a happy wave. "Hey Akino!"

  
  


A tall dark haired male in a yellow apron stepped up from behind the counter and walked over to Hide, wearing a grin just as wide and waving happily. "Yo Nagachi! Long time no see," he greeted as Hide shifted his case in his arms and they shook hands. "How's work? The wife?"

  
  


"Yeah, you can say that again!" Hide laughed with a shrug as they broke the handshake and stood back, grinning at each other. "Work.. it's as hectic as always," Hide sighed with a shrug, "and 'Neki's fine."

  


"Don't you two have a kid on the way?"

  
  


Hide's face broke out into a wide and genuine smile at the thought that he'd soon have a little child in his and Kaneki's arms.

  
  


"Nagachi, you're spacing out." 

  


"A-Ah, I am?" Hide hummed absentmindedly, turning back around to Akino with the dopiest grin on his face. "Sorry!"

  


Akino chuckled and gave Hide a light pat on the back. "So, can I take that as a yes?" He asked with a small laugh as Hide nodded eagerly.

  
  


"Hell yeah, that's a yes!"

  
  


"Do you guys know the gender yet?"

  
  


Hide shook his head. "No, but I think that it's gonna be a girl!" He announced, pumping a fist in the air. "An adorable girl just like her mother!"

  
  


Akinonodded as Hide rambled about his views on his child. "Hmm," he asked softly and adjusted his apron, "and what does Kane think?"

  


"She thinks that it'll be a boy!"

  
  


"Well then, don't you think that the baby might be a boy, too?" 

  
  


"Nope," Hide said decidedly, crossing his arms with a grunt. "Little Anju is definitely a girl!"

  


"Little Anju?" The tall shopkeeper echoed with the slight shake of his head and note of exhaustion in his voice. "You have a name for the baby already?"

  
  


"Geez Akino, you're supposed to back me up, not agree with Kaneki!"

  


"I never said that I agreed, Nagachi. All I said was if it's logical for you to jump to conclusions?" Akino sighed as his friend from high school poured at him.Stepping back, the dark haired shopkeeper knelt down and grabbed a crate by its sides before hefting it up. "And besides, doesn't the mother know best?"

  


Hide sighed and nodded. "I guess," he muttered, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I really want a girl, though."

  
  


"I never said that it's not possible for the baby to be a girl,"

  
  


"Geez, as annoying and confusing as always aren't you, Aki?"

  
  


"I'm not annoying or confusing, you're just jumping to conclusions."

  
  


"There you go again!" Hide groaned.

  
  


The two grinned at each other again and Akino moved three more crates filled with Lemons before breaking the silence.

  
  


"So," he hummed straightening up with a soft grunt, his back cracking. "What's the occasion? You don't usually stop by anymore."

  
  


"Ah," Hide hummed in reply as he swung his case back and forth, glancing around the small market, "I came because I've been requested to bring home some fresh watermelon for the lady!"

  
  


Akino smiled. "If that's the case, then may I recommend those melons there?" He replied gesturing at the crates behind Hide that were filled to the brim with dark green watermelons. "Fresh from the farms!"

  
  


Hide squealed happily and turned on his heels before hastily rushing over to the melons. "Woah!" He exclaimed immediately grabbing a melon from the pile. "These look perfect!"

  
  


"Don't they? We just got them in earlier this week."

  
  


"I bet Kaneki will love these," Hide grinned. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "But she doesn't usually like watermelon..."

  
  


"Some women crave things that they wouldn't usually eat when they're pregnant Nagachi," Akino sighed. "It's not unusual you know."

  
  


"Yeah but 'Neki doesn't even _like_ watermelon.."

  
  


"Well she asked for it, right?"

  


"Yeah," Hide answered.

  
  


"Then you should get it." Akino shrugged. "Plus you like watermelon so it's not all hopeless."

  
  


"Alright!" Hide hummed happily, grabbing another melon and hoisting it up out of the crate, hugging it with his other arm. "Would you mind grabbing my case, Aki?"

  


"Not at all," Akino grinned as he grabbed Hide's quinqe easily and led his friend over to the cash register.

  
  


Hide placed the two melons down with a thud on the hard, black surface of the counter. "There," he huffed and dug in his coat pockets for his wallet.

  
  


"Is this all?" Akino asked, ringing the melons.

  
  


"Yeah, just two."

  
  


“Four thirty-seven.”

  
  


Hide shuffled the items in his hands before fishing out the wanted sum and handing it to his friend. “Here,” he hummed, pocketing his wallet.

  
  


Akino smiled at him and took the money from his waiting hand. “Thanks Nagachi,” he replied before grabbing a box from beside him. “Need help bringing these home?”

  
  


“Huh? Aren’t you working your shift?” Hide asked, blinking at Akino. “Aren’t you not allowed to leave?”

  
  


Akino waved a hand dismissively. “It’s okay,” he reassured Hide, “Natsuno’ll take care of my shift for me. After all, this is our shop.”

  
  


“Aren’t you a lucky fellow,” Hide teased wiggling his eyebrows at Akino. “Having your husband give you freebies all the time.”

  


“Perks of having the owner of the shop where you work as your husband.” Akino replied easily, stepping from behind the counter before placing the box down on the floor and moving to untie his apron, hanging it over the edge of the counter. “So so you want help taking these home?”

  
  


“Yeah, I would.”

  
  


Akino smiled happily at Hide with a small nod before turning around and cupping his mouth with his hands, yelling into the store, “Nat-Chan, I’m going out for a delivery!”

  
  


“Eh? A delivery?” A soft voice replied from behind an isle. “Since when do you do deliveries, Aki?”

  
  


“Since Nagachi comes to visit me for the first time in ten years!”

  


Hide laughed as the second voice sighed, “Leaving me all alone, Aki? How cruel.”

  
  


“Sorry Natsuno-San,” he murmured sheepishly.

  


“Don’t fret kid, I’m just teasing.” The other man replied as he walked over to his husband and Hide.

  


Hide watched with a fond smile as Akino’s face broke out into a smile upon setting eyes on Natsuno who had approached them with a soft grin.

  
  


“Nat-Chan!”

  
  
  


Natsuno sighed, “How many times do I have to tell you that we aren’t kids anymore,Aki? You can’t keep calling me that, we’re grown men.”

  
  


Akino grimaced. “Stop making us sound so old,” he scolded, “you’re younger than me anyway!”

  
  


“Sometimes I wonder if that’s really the case.”

  
  


“How rude!” Akino pouted before lifting himself up and smiling again. “Anyway Nat-Chan,” he said to his husband, gesturing at Hide. “I’m gonna go help Nagachi get his luggage home and come right back, is that okay?”

  


Natsuno nodded, his grey hair flowing smoothly, some loose strand falling a round his face from past his hair clips. “Sure,” he hummed. “Just be back before six.”

  
  


“Okay!” Akino said. “What time is it right now?”

  
  


“Four fifteen.” Natsuno answered, tucking a strand of silky hair behind his ear. “An hour and a half is more than enough time, right?”

  
  


Akino nodded, “Yup.”

  
  


Hide gave the couple a thumbs up and a grin, watching gleefully as they returned the gesture. “Thanks Natsuno-San,” he murmured, addressing the grey haired male.

  
  


Natsuno returned his smile with an easy, “Anytime.”

  


“Okay, we’re off.” Akino sang and leaned over to peck Natsuno’s cheeks before grabbing the box he had set out for the melons and placing them inside, passing Hide his things to carry and taking the melons upon himself.“I’ll see you soon, Nat-Chan, don’t get too lonely without me!”

  
  


“Of course not,” Natsuno hummed in reply, catching Akino’s lips as he turned his head. Pulling away, he poked his husband’s cheek with a small finger, “Don’t forget the curfew.”

  
  


Akino nodded and turned on his heel, Hide following as they rushed out of the store, Natsuno waving after them. “I know!” Akino called. “I won’t forget!”

  
  


“It was nice to see you again, Natsuno-San!” Hide gasped before he and Akino left the stood, leaving Natsuno alone.

  
  
  


Natsuno sighed, “Yes, yes, you too Nagachika.”

* * *

“Alright, everything in?”

  
  


“Yeah,”

  
  


“Climb in, Nagachi!”

  
  


“Thanks Aki, you’re a lifesaver!”

  
  


“Of course!”

The two men piled into Akino’s delivery van, Hide in the passenger seat and Akino in the driver’s. Buckling up, the shopkeeper wound up the car with his key and placing his hands on the steering wheel, smiling at Hide. “It’s been a while since we’ve all been together, hasn’t it?”

  
  


“Well, we aren’t all together.. because Natsuno stayed behind.”

  
  


“Nat-Chan has to take care of the shop!”

  
  


“I know, I know,” Hide chuckled as Akino pouted, the car’s engine rumbling as the shopkeeper pressed on the gas pedal. “Oh don’t get like that,”

  
  


Akino snorted. “Whatever,” he laughed with Hide, their voices mingling pleasantly. “I can’t wait to see Kane again, it’s been too long!”

  
  


Hide nodded in agreement. He had been gone from his wife for too long, and he felt like if he didn’t see her soon or get to coddle her soon, he’d die. Plus she was alone with Nishio, something he was still slightly worried about. “Yeah, I’ve been away from Kaneki for way too long,” he wailed, “I need to see my wife!” 

  
  


“And eat the watermelons with me,” Akino chimed in.

  
  


“I’ll make fruit salad!”

  
  


“Yeah! Nagachi’s famous fruit salad, I can’t wait!”

  
  


“Keep your eyes on the road, Aki!”

  
  


“Ah, sorry.”


	7. Stop Apologizing And Eat

_Grumble.... grumble... growl._.

  
  


Nishio sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes as he watched the younger ghoul shift uncomfortably in the armchair, fidgeting with her fingers and looking anywhere to avoid his gaze.

  
  


_Growl_....

  
  


He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry from the struggle or the stupidly of the situation. From one viewpoint he understood Kaneki and why she was desperately avoiding to give in to her natural urges, but from another, he thought that it was stupid since Hideyoshi had already made it clear that he didn't care and would stay with her no matter what, even going as far to offer Kaneki his own flesh if she needed it. He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow at Kaneki who flushed as they met gazes before quickly looking back down at her hands.

  
  


_Growwwlll_....

  
  


Nishio sighed. The only reason he was tolerating this was because Kimi had a soft spot for Kaneki and he owed her, that's all. Pinching his temples, the older ghoul gritted his teeth and sighed, "Again?"

  
  


Kaneki let out a small squeak of embarrassment and buried her face in her husband's armchair as if trying with all her might to disappear from the room. Her trembling arms wrapped around the armchair as she sunk deeper into the velvet cushions.

  
  


Nishio groaned and rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past hour. How he got stuck here, he didn't know, but when Hide came to his house that morning and practically begged him on his knees to keep watch on Kaneki— " _I don't care how or what you do, please, please, please, please just make sure she's safe_!"— he couldn't refuse. No, he wasn't growing soft. He was just returning a favor from himself and Kimi, nothing more and nothing less. “Do you want a different part?” He asked Kaneki, dropping the package from the manager of the Anteiku on her lap. “A foot, the face?” He offered unwrapping the package, holding up the slabs of flesh. “Fingers?”

  
  


Kaneki bit her lip and stared down at the separate parts being offered to her. “I’ll have a foot,” she whispered, slowly sitting up straight in her armchair.

  
  


“Okay.” The older ghoul nodded. “Foot it is.”

  
  


Kaneki gave the taller man a shaky smile and leaned back folding her hands over her swollen abdomen. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

  
  


“Yeah,” Nishio replied absentmindedly. After a bit of rustling, he handed the preferred part to Kaneki. “Here.”

  
  


“Thank you very much.” Kaneki whispered taking the foot from Nishio.

“Stop thanking me and eat.”

Kaneki hung her head and nodded. Nishio sighed and perched atop the arm of another chair, crossing his arms over his chest and one leg over the other, watching Kaneki hesitate with raised eyebrows. The younger ghoul was visibly sweating, her hands trembling and form shaking as she stared at the flesh in her hands, frozen as she sat seated in the armchair. Slipping off of the chair he’d been sitting on, Nishio walked over to Kaneki and stopped in front of her. “Weren’t you hungry?” He asked kneeling beside the armrests, glancing up at the other ghoul. “Do you not like it?” His voice came out sounding pinched and irritate, but Nishio couldn’t help it. He wasn’t used to spending so much time with such an indecisive person, dealing with such nervous ticks, dealing with pregnant woman as a whole. His patience was wearing thinner and thinner as the hours ticked by. The only woman he had experience living with was Kimi, and it would stay that way. How Hide managed to keep his cool and deal with whatever was going on in his ghoul investigator job, he didn’t know. “Want a different part instead?”

Kaneki shook her head. “I-it’s not that.” She mumbled fixated on the flesh in her hands, swallowing nervously. “I-it’s just that..”

“What?” Nishio eyed her apprehensively, tapping his foot on the ground. “Just what?”

Kaneki’s voice came out smaller than ever: “What if I can’t stop myself after?”

Nishio’s face softened slightly. So that was it. He raised his hand and placed it atop Kaneki’s head, ruffling her hair fondly. “Don’t worry about that,” he reassured the younger ghoul. “As long as I’m around, that won’t happen.”

Kaneki looked up at Nishio, eyes sad. “Really..?”

“Really.” Nishio nodded with a small grin. “If I don’t, your simp of a husband will kill me.”

Kaneki forced a giggle, “Sorry.”

Nishio waved a hand. “Stop apologizing already and eat.”

Kaneki looked back down at the foot in her hands before sighing and placing it down on the side table beside the armchair. “I think that I changed my mind,” she mumbled.

“Huh?” Nishio asked, frowning at Kaneki. “What do you mean?”

Kaneki placed a hand on her stomach and gave it a small pat, smiling slightly. “The baby wants the arm instead,” she answered, “please.”

Nishio chortled and grabbed the package again, digging inside and rummaging around before pulling an arm out of the bag, handing it to the heavily pregnant ghoul. “Here.”

Kaneki took the arm with a nod and gave the older ghoul a slightly brighter smile, sadness melting away with the intense worry she was feeling earlier. “Thank you, Nishio-Senpai.”

Nishio grinned and bent over, placing a hand on Kaneki’s swollen abdomen, giving it a gentle nudge with his palm. “Eat up,” he sighed. “You don’t have to worry about losing control, okay? I’m here to help, not only because Nagachika asked me.”

Kaneki took a deep breath and raised the arm to her mouth, parting her lips and inhaling, her mouth watering and stomach letting out another soft grumble. Her cheeks flushed as Nishio laughed and edged her on. Closing her eyes, the heavily pregnant ghoul began to dig in and eat, teeth sinking into the preserved flesh, tearing it clear off the bone before chewing quickly and swallowing.

“Woah, slow down. You’ll choke!” Nishio exclaimed, patting Kaneki’s back as she began to cough.

Kaneki hacked and wheezed, choking on a piece of flesh as Nishio patted her back and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. “Easy, easy..”

“I-I’m.. s-sorry!”

“It’s okay, just slow down.”

Nishio rubbed Kaneki’s back for a few more moments before her wheezing ceased and she was able to breathe again. “Better?” He asked as Kaneki leaned back against the velvet cushions, sighing.

“Yeah..” Kaneki answered quietly.

“Are you finished?”

Kaneki shook her head. “No,”

  
  


Nishio handed Kaneki his handkerchief and sighed, “ _Bon appetit.”_

  
  
  


Kaneki nodded and continued to gnaw on the limb, hunger taking over and letting her eat away her worries, finally filling her pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon! 
> 
> (Hungry ghouls gotta eat)


End file.
